


The avengers slut

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Cock Slut, Cum Dumpster, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Facials, M/M, Maid uniform, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Punishment, Roleplay, Spanking, Stripping, blowjob, cock whore, facefuck, femboy, group masturbation, jerking off, mcu - Freeform, pounding, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Recruitment day

Peter was walking toward the subway station, he’d got off from school early and knew what he wanted. He boarded the train and headed home. Once he was at his building he couldn’t let aunt may know he was home, he scaled the wall and crawled to his window, slowly lifting the window and crawling onto the ceiling. He closed the window silently before lowering himself to the floor. He knew may didn’t hear him she was playing music loudly from the kitchen, he smiled.

Peter excitedly ran over to his bed taking off his jacket and shoes before jumping on his back, once he was laid down he took off his shirt revealing his toned body, he pulled out his phone, put on an incognito window and typed pornhub.com into the search bar, walls of porn appeared but none of it interested him, he typed the word “gay” into the search bar and there it was, he went to the parody section and found what he was looking for, a video entitled “captain America facefucks Ironman” the video begins starring a muscular actor in a bad blonde wig and captain America costume stood across from a man in a very crude Ironman costume stand talking. Peter feels his penis start to tingle, he unbuttons his pants and removes them leaving him only in a pair of now tented boxers. The video escalates when captain America pulls down ironmans pants revealing a huge 9 inch erection and taking it in his mouth, Peter takes down the boxers revealing his own erection, considerably smaller at only 5 inches and jerking it watching the heroes go at it, he starts slow starting at the base and going to the tip, pulling the skin up and down as he went, the video gets more intense as captain America bends Ironman over and starts fucking him anally. Peter starts jerking faster gaining more excitement.

At the floor of the building a black limousine pulls up and tony stark himself steps out, entering the building and making his way up to Peter and mays apartment. He knocks on the door and may opens it, she’s shocked to see who it is, billionaire philanthropist tony stark, “I’m here to see Peter” he said strongly, explaining that it was a private matter, “oh peters at school but you can wait for him in his room, he’ll be here in a half hour” he thanks her and makes his way down the hallway as she leaves him and goes to the kitchen. Tony puts his hand on the doorknob and twists it opening the door to see a sight he didn’t expect.

Peters small naked body lays there furiously jerking his cock glistening with sweat. “Whoa there cowboy” tony says closing the door behind him, Peter throws his phone across the room, and quickly covers his stiff member with a pillow, “get out what- wait are you tony stark?” Tony laughed, “yeah kid” he said sitting down next to him making Peter uncomfortable, “it’s ok I don’t judge” he chuckled “I wanted to recruit you, spider boy? Yeah that’s you” Peter was terrified not only did the celebrity tony stark just see him jerking off to porn of him he also knows that he’s Spider-Man, “but it appears there’s more pressing matters to talk to you about, first off your choices of entertainment” he glances at his phone which is showing a video of a person dressed as him getting railed, “I always hated who they cast, goatee was all wrong, did like the videos though” he said quickly snatching the pillow from peters crotch “hey!” Peter exclaimed, “ooh not bad, you see I’m looking for a new teammate but right now I’m looking for a new, how do you say, fucktoy” he places his hand on peters cock and starts massaging it, “and you Petey, you fit the breif” he started jerking faster “but mr stark what are you- oh” he leaned back “come on pete let it happen, let’s see how good you’ll be for the job” he started unbuckling his pants and talking out his flaccid cock “come on get to work whore” he said to him, Peter looked shy as tony stood up, he urged Peter up as well, he followed suit as tony put his hand on his shoulder and pushed Peter to his knees, “come on suck daddy’s cock” Peter quickly complied taking the soft head of Tony’s huge cock into his warm soft mouth, he started moving back and forward feeling it harden in his open mouth, “that’s it go for gold” Peter started going faster taking the 7 inch cock into his mouth only getting four inches deep but making him pulse and throb with pleasure, Peter couldn’t believe what was happening but he loved every second of it, he grabbed his own cock before getting his hand kicked away by tony, “did I say you could do that? No I didn’t, now be a good little whore and suck my cock!” Tony said sternly Peter complied now harder than ever out of a mix of arousal and fear, “I need to punish you now” tony said grabbing the back of his head and slamming his cock into it further, all 8 inches now filling peters throat, Peter couldn’t breath his face was turning red and tears were streaming down his face. Tony started thrusting fucking the boys face making him gag “gulk, gulk, gulk,” as the cock slammed against his throat. He took it out leaving a thick white glob of spit from his mouth to his throbbing red cock, “that’s a good boy, now bend over that bed and spread it” Peter looked concerned, “come on be a good little slut and do it” tony said as Peter did as he was told, he put two hands on his asscheeks revealing his tight pink little hole, tony got on his knees and put his mouth to it pressing his tongue against it and kissing his center, Peter moaned loudly feeling the pleasure coarse through him, “quiet now, don’t want your pretty little aunt to know your a slut would you?” Peter tried to quiet down, not making too much noise before Tony stood up and got in the ready position behind Peter placing the tip of his cock at his opening, “beg for it” tony said, “please fuck me sir” tony slapped his ads “you can do better than that” Peter yelped “fuck me sir do it!” Tony slapped again, “not good enough, “fuck my slutty little hole daddy” tony slapped again now plunging his cock into peters tight ass, Peter screamed, making tony put his hand over his mouth as he thrusted, he slowly Drew out and pushed back in spitting on the opening as he went, he sped up taking his hands away slapping peters tight little ass cheeks, “what are you?” “I’m your little whore” Peter replied, tony sped up putting 5 inches in as Peter moaned terrified that his aunt would hear, tony started pounding, reaching around and grabbing peters cock making him cry with pleasure, “no sir I can’t-“ Peter shot a huge load over his bedsheets. Tony took off his tie and wrapped it around peters neck pounding, peters face red with tears streaming down his cheeks, “fuck me sir, fuck my little whore ass I want your cum” tony stopped and pulled out, “on your knees slut!” Peter complied opening his mouth and closing his eyes, “ beg me for it” tony said calmly “please cum on me!” Peter said with force receiving a slap to the face, “give me your load sir I’m begging you!” Tony complied shooting 8 hit ropes of cum onto peters dirty face, three painting his cheeks and eyes, while the rest went in his mouth and hair, he mopped the rest up swallowing and letting it drip over his pecs and abs. 

Tony looked impressed, “welcome to the avengers kid” Peter looked overjoyed, tony leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “we’re gonna pass you around like a joint, whore” Peter gulped.


	2. Introduction

Peter was sat alone in the back of a limousine, the windows were blacked out so he didn’t know where he was going. May way told he was on a stark internship which was true just not in the way she thought. It was an internship in the way he was doing work for no money but the other details were left out. The car pulled to a stop, Peter looked concerned as the door swung open, with happy stood over him and tony a few meters away. Happy gestured him out of the car causing Peter to stand up.

Tony walked towards him, “hey bitch” he said throwing his arm around his shoulder “ready for your first day of avengers bootcamp?” Peter smiled and nodded. Tony lead him to a small poorly lit room and handed him a duffel bag and told him to put it on closing the door behind him. Peter opened the bag expecting a new super suit but that wasn’t the case. Inside was a short little skirt and a croptop as well as a very tiny thong. He had to admit he was giddy to wear it all. He got naked and started putting the outfit together. Once he was dressed he stepped out of the room to see tony stood on his phone. “Ah perfect follow me” he said handing him a beige trench coat to wear over it all before leading him to a room. 

He lead him inside and there they were. The avengers. All sat around a table leant back chatting. The room fell silent as the shy boy entered, tony sat down next to cap. “Hey sweet stuff” cap said “you gonna put on a show for us?” The boys all cheered tapping the table in front of them. Peter walked forward climbing on the table and standing there on display in front of all the men. “Come on then” Thor exclaimed “what kind of a whore keeps his clothes on” Clint pressed play causing some salacious music to start playing. Peter followed his instructions, he was extremely embarrassed as he started untying the belt of the coat revealing his outfit and sliding it off. There he was on display like a piece of meat in front of a pack of dogs. He could see the bulges in their pants as he stood there closed in on himself. “Dance slut! Earn you place” Bruce shouted causing Peter to jump. He started swaying his hips to the music. The men started cheering again, he slowly started taking off his top revealing his skinny muscular frame, tony was first to whip his cock out. His member throbbing over the sight of Peter. He started massaging it slowly to the beat of the music, cap followed suit followed by Thor then Clint and Bruce. Peter looked shy as he got a boner for the five men jerking themselves to his body. As this happened he slowly started turning around taking off the skirt. Showing his bare ass to the men, who started jerking faster “can’t wait to abuse that tight little ass” Clint said stroking his cock. Peter blushed, “turn around, teasing little slut” tony said irately, Peter followed his instructions. He looked at the men captivated by the boy. All getting off to his body, he loved this, he winced when they called him a slut but he knew it was true. He danced more, feeling his cock press against the tight thong. He felt himself get harder looking at Thor’s cock. It was huge! Bigger than anything he’d ever seen, he slowly started slinking out of the thong revealing his hard little cock, the men cheered seeing the boys cock, now all jerking faster than ever, the room was filled with grunts and wet slapping as Peter turned 360 showing every side of himself, every inch of his mare skin on display. He was getting used to this the attention, in one week he went from the closeted kid jerking in his room to the avengers personal whore. Peter grabbed his cock, jerking off to the men as they all started moaning louder. Tony grabbed caps arm with his other hand “I’m gonna cum” all the men nodded jerking fasted than ever as Peter bent over showing off his tight little asshole. Bruce bust first sending ropes of cum onto his knuckles, then Clint, then cap, then tony then Thor, five huge loads spilling from these gods over him. He stood still jerking faster, “I’m gonna cum to sirs” he said exitedly “I’m gonn-“ before he could finish tony sprung up, slapping Peter in the face and sending him to his knees, he stopped jerking “did I say you could cum?” Tony said furiously “no I didn’t, so be a good little slut and follow orders” Peter started crying “are you a good little slut” Peter nodded “answer me are you a good little slut?” Peter looked up “I’m a good little slut” he said sniffling, tony flicked the last bits of cum from his cock onto Peter and walked out of the room shaking his head. The rest of the men followed cap stopping to spit on him. “I like this one” Thor said as he closed the door. The cum covered men were gone. Now Peter was laid alone, covered in sweat, spit, tears and a bit of cum, hard as fuck. But he didn’t touch himself.

Because daddy said no


	3. Thor’s turn

Peter woke up the next morning, hard as a rock from the night before, after not being allowed to cum he struggled getting to sleep. But when he woke up he saw a maid outfit laid on the bedside table with a note laid on top. It read “clean the whole facility by the time I get back, if it’s not spotless you’re getting punished. -TS” Peter smiled and climbed out of bed taking off his little underwear and sliding into the skimpy little maid uniform, he stepped in and pulled it up to his chest pushing both his arms into the holes and zipping the back, he grabbed a pair of white knee socks from the pile and suspenders, finally putting on a pair of black heels and as he did the door swung open, black widow was stood there, “you look like a slut already” she said holding a makeup bag “I won’t have to do much at all” Peter was star struck black widow was his favourite avengers “what are we doing miss widow” he said sitting in the chair she pulled out for him. “Mr stark told me to make you look as “fuckable” as possible” she pulled out an eyeliner. “Oh that’s... cool” she closed his eye and started pressing the pencil in hard making his eyes Smokey. He winced back but she kept his head still. “So how’d you join the team” Peter said while she generously applied blush “they came to my place, fucked the shit out of me and hired me as their new slut” she pulled out a red lipstick “but after a year of non stop gangbangs, deep throat’s and anal they promoted me, now I get their new whores ready” Peter was honoured. She stood back and looked at him “ok your ready for the day” she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ruffling his hair. He smiled and walked away finding a duster and some cleaning fluid outside.

He was cleaning for hours, scrubbing the facility from top to bottom, he was exhausted by the time he was in the 6th living room. But he hadn’t seen anyone else until now. He was polishing a clock when the door swung open and Thor stood there, ass naked cock swaying as he walked “PETER, dear boy I thought I was the only one here” Peter looked surprised at his cock, it was huge 9 flaccid inches of thick cock, his mouth started watering. He sat down on the sofa. Peter didn’t really acknowledge him out of fear for losing time, time went on and as Peter passed him Thor slapped his ass hard with his whole hand, Peter stumbled after the force. “Sit on my lap Peter” Peter turned around “sorry mr Thor I need to finish this cleaning today or mr stark will be really mad” Thor laughed “maybe I could convince you” he said grabbing his cock and stroking it. Peter carried on dusting the shelves trying to conceal his own erection. Five minutes past and Peter was cleaning a cabinet while Thor’s eyes were fixed on him as he jerked his cock. Peter left this job till last hoping Thor would leave by the time he had to do it, he bent over the counter to clean the sink, his skirt was short and now Thor could see his frilly black panties, he waited 5 seconds and Thor stood up, and started playing with the fabric of the panties, brushing his balls, “please sir I need to finish this today, Thor tugged the panties to the side revealing peters asshole, he pressed his fingers against it massaging the entrance. “Tell me to stop then” he pushed two fingers into his ass and slowly drew them out making Peter moan “tho- I nee- I need-l” Peter stopped talking.Thor withdrew his fingers, “that’s what I thought” now pulling down the panties and lining his meaty hard cock at the hole, now it was erect it reached 11 inches of asguardian steel lined up at peters back door. He pushed in making Peter scream. “That’s a good cockslut, can’t turn it down for a second” he immediately started pounding him. 

Peter clutched the edges of the counter as he took the biggest cock he’d ever seen up his teen ass, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the mixed screams of pain and pleasure. He could feel his hole widening as it was pounded, Thor grunting in his ear. Thor pulled the skirt up so he could see his ass, a red hand print where he slapped earlier, he slapped again making Peter Yelp. Pounding harder and harder pushing more and more cock into his now gaping hole, he screamed more and more as he was smacked “fuck me daddy, please fuck me harder” Thor obliged “can I cum? Please let me cum I’ve been good” Thor said yes and grabbed both of his shoulders pushing his whole cock in with might, Peter exploded on the counter a blast of white hot cum soaking into his maid outfit, making him look dirtier than ever, Thor stoped thrusting making Peter whine as he pulled out “on your knees boy” Peter complied grabbing his cock and massaging it with both hands before taking the head in his mouth and sucking, Thor leaned back as Peter worked his cock with everything he had, black streaks of makeup had run down peters cheeks and his red lipstick was smearing on Thor’s meaty member, and onto his face, “harder boy I’m close” Peter started working faster and faster still feeling his asshole tingle as it set back into shape, he worked Thor’s bulging cock waiting for his salty blast of cum. Thor moaned louder and finally be busted sending a single hot blast of steaming cum over peters cheeks and eyes as he smiled, Thor flicked the last bit of cum onto his face “dirty whore” he muttered as he walked away. Peter laid on his back giggling wiping his fingers through the cum stand licking them, he looked at the clock and it was his deadline, tony entered the room to see him, make up smeared panties around his ankles and two different loads on his body as he lapped up cum.

Punishment was tomorrow.


End file.
